<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Last Cookie by polverine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29939073">Last Cookie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/polverine/pseuds/polverine'>polverine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Blackinnon Week 2021 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:19:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>617</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29939073</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/polverine/pseuds/polverine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Blackinnon Week 2021 - A Week of Lasts</p>
<p>Sirius and Marlene share a quiet moment in the common room.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black/Marlene McKinnon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Blackinnon Week 2021 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Last Cookie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/more1weasley/gifts">more1weasley</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“He looks so innocent.” Marlene grinned, watching James sprawled out asleep on the sofa opposite her and Sirius. They were alone in the common room now — alone accept for a sleeping James, anyway — the party after Gryffindor’s win had gone on into the early hours, but now everyone else had now gone up to bed.</p>
<p>“Butter wouldn’t melt.” Sirius laughed quietly. Marlene knew that she should get to bed herself, but she liked being alone with Sirius, that was when he was the softest. She could indulge all she liked in that wonderful, gentle side to him that was so often masked by all the haughtiness and joking around. Things between them were still so new, yet, it felt <em>easy</em> being with him. She didn’t have to try or pretend, she could just <em>be</em>. Maybe it was because they had known each other for five years now, been friends for five years, they had just fallen perfectly into this new relationship state. “I thought he might have beaten me up when I told him about us.”</p>
<p>“Nah, you’re his best friend.” Marlene shrugged. “Plus he knows I’d have hexed him.”</p>
<p>“Always ready to protect me.” Sirius grinned. Marlene nodded and took the last custard cream from the plate on the coffee table. Mountains of food had been stolen from the kitchens and there was hardly anything left. How on earth could teenage boys eat so much? “Aren’t you going to share?”</p>
<p>“No.” Marlene snorted, separating the two halves of the biscuit and scraping the vanilla centre off with her teeth. “I’m saving you from yourself, do you want to get tubby?” She teased.</p>
<p>“I’ve never seen anyone eat a custard cream so ridiculously.” Sirius muttered, rolling his eyes.</p>
<p>“Aw, are you having a sulk?” She laughed, kicking his thigh gently.</p>
<p>“No.” Sirius said grumpily, but she was sure that he was putting it on, playing into it. “I think I’ll take my jumper back now.” He said, holding out his hand as she shoved the rest of the biscuit into her mouth.</p>
<p>“Mine now.” She said, swallowing down the snack. “Just like that custard cream.”</p>
<p>“No, you’re being a cow, I want my jumper back.” Sirius said seriously, though he couldn’t stop his eyes twinkling mischievously. Marlene gave James a sideways glance to make sure that he was still asleep, before pulling the jumper off over her head. It left her in nothing but her bra and knickers, and Sirius’s eyes travelled slowly over her body, a small smirk flitting across his lips. She’d wanted to stay up for the soft Sirius, but this side of him was equally hard to resist.</p>
<p>Marlene stood and stretched her arms above her head, yawning. “I think I’m going to go to bed.”</p>
<p>“I hate you.” Sirius grumbled, pulling her down onto his lap.</p>
<p>“No you don’t, you don’t hate me.” She murmured, her lips hovering just above his, just slightly out of reach. Sirius skimmed a hand down her back and she reached behind her to still its progress. “I think you’re forgetting that we’re not actually alone.”</p>
<p>Sirius moved his head to look at James. She shifted in his distraction, kneeling above him. “I could stun him, that way he won’t wake up.” He suggested. Marlene opened her mouth, almost tempted to agree as Sirius traced his fingers over the back of her thighs.</p>
<p>“No, that’s mean. It’s <em>James</em>, we can’t stun him.” Marlene sighed. “Goodnight, Sirius.” She added, more than a little reluctantly. Marlene gave his lips a quick peck, before getting up and crossing to the door to the girls dormitories.</p>
<p>“Night, Marley.” Sirius said quietly. She glanced over her shoulder to see him watching her.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>